The present invention relates to a rocker switch in accordance with the preamble to claim 1.
In a rocker switch of the such as that shown in German Patent No. DE 101 17 597 C1, the free spring end shanks, on the one hand, and the extended central spring leg, on the other hand, of the spring that is double wound in the opposite direction are arranged with respect to each other relative to the longitudinal extension of the rotating axel in such a way that between them an obtuse angle is formed within a range of 120° to 180°, in the installed state. Based on the resulting directions of the forces impinging on the spring end shanks and on the central spring leg during deflection, the resulting force causes the wound spring areas to rub against the underside of the rotating axle. The consequence is an imprecise center position for each return motion. In addition, the hysteresis curve (force F as a function of actuation angle α) is, first of all, very broad and, second, different for the two spring end shanks.
Therefore, it is the objective of the present invention to provide a rocker switch of the aforementioned type whose center position can be adjusted mechanically in a more concise and exact manner.